Legenda
by MissMicike
Summary: A Shichinintai legenda - ahogy szerintem történt. Egy életkép a középkori élet rejtélyéből.


Dúsan felcsendülő kacagás hasított a csillámporral hintett varázslatosan kék éjszakai égbolt közepébe darabokra tördelve annak néma, határtalan szépségét. Víz fröcskölése követte a szentségtelen hangot.

- Azt hittem túl elfoglalt vagy most hozzánk… - morgolódott a forró fürdő egyik csendes élvezője.

- Rátok mindig szakítok időt – az új jövevény, miután gondoskodott róla, hogy mindenki hajat is mosson, édeskés mosollyal csatlakozott az estét kényelemben töltőkhöz.

A nagyjából kör alakú szabadtéri fürdő közepén sziklatömb magasodott, amit igyekeztek elkerülni, nehogy egy kiálló kő mozgásképtelenné tegye őket. A perem mellett sorakoztak a vendégek – jelen esetben összesen négy.

Egyikőjük egy kopasz, izmos férfi volt keskeny szemekkel. Keze ügyében egy korsó szaké és egy pohárka állott. Mellette fejét a köveken nyugtatva egy megtermett ember kusza hajjal és lapáttenyerekkel próbált lebegni a víz felszínén és kizárni a külvilágot. A harmadik vendég, akit megzavartak, még csak a perem szélén üldögélt, lábait a forró vízbe lógatva. Fiatal fiú volt még csak. Karjait összefűzte, ráhunyorgott a frissen érkezettre, aki hanyagul intett neki és lemerült a vízfelszín alá.

Mikor előbukkant haja víztől csatakosan lógott arcába. Prüszkölve vetette hátra loboncát és söpörte ki orrából ujjaival. Ezt látva a még száraz fiú is belecsusszant a forró vízbe. Ő is feje búbjáig elmerült, úszott egy kört, majd helyet foglalt vízkedvelő barátja mellett. Kiemelte csöpögő copfját és bontogatni kezdte a fonást.

- És mi történt azzal a szamurájnövendékkel, Jakotsu? – szólalt meg hirtelen a lebegni próbáló férfi. A kopasz majdnem köhintett, de mégis szavakba öntötte gondolatait:

- Én ezt nem kérdeztem volna meg…

- Hallani akarjátok? – három szempárt vonzott be a csendbontó vérmes mosolya. Csillogó szemek pislogtak sunyin az érdeklődőkre.

- Nem – felelte azonnal a kopasz, és elfordult szakét tölteni magának. A fiatal fiú tarkójára tette kezeit és az eget fixírozta. A tahó ember pedig legyintett.

- Hamar végeztél…

- Mintha neked tovább szokott volna tartani egy nő, Suikotsu… Renkotsu! Egyet nekem is!

Renkotsu lehúzta az első pohárkát, majd újratöltött és átnyújtotta társának az italt. Jakotsu, arcán is tükröződő, kellemes érzésekkel kortyolgatott.

- Pihenjetek, mert holnap korán indulunk. – emlékeztette társait a legfiatalabb. Hosszú, kibontott haját szétterítette a vízen, majd meleg, nedves tenyerével bevizezte arcát. A víz tömegként ölelte körbe testét, gyengéd simogatása lecsillapította a harcban edzett, nyugtalan lelket.

- Hát ezért a kiszolgálásért a háromszorosát is elvégezhetjük a munkának – lelkesedett Jakotsu, immár üres pohárkával.

- Sőt a hétszeresét, mi, Ooaniki? – nézett a kopasz a fiatal fiúra, aki utánozhatatlan mosollyal felelt.

* * *

- Nem arról volt szó, hogy megkerüljük a hegyet? – firtatta mogorván a banda legalacsonyabb tagja.

- Fogd be Mukotsu – Jakotsu szorosabbra húzta magán kimonóját – Neked van néhány plusz réteg a csontjaidon, ami melegít…

- Attól még nincs kedvem átmászni egy egész hegyen… Nincs is semmi a másik oldalon!

Elöl a banda főnöke mászott, és még véletlenül sem a kitaposott ösvényt választotta. Tempósan haladt, bár csak fél kézzel mászhatott, hisz a másikban hatalmas fegyverét tartotta. Nem nézett hátra, hogy követik-e. Mögötte, néha mellette a legmagasabb tag egyetlen szó nélkül. Néha felkérték, hogy segítse át a csapatot egy-egy nagyobb buckán.

A szél egyre jobban hátráltatta őket. Nem süvített és nem fújt - hanem tolta őket; hátrafelé, le a hegyről.

Renkotsu, a csapat mechanikusa ingerülten caplatott a kemény földön, sziklákon a főnök nyomában. Soha nem kerültek még ilyen kutyaszorítóba. Az a megveszekedett daimyou átverte őket. Renkotsu ölni tudott volna, hogy egy felkapaszkodott senki miatt kell megmászniuk ezt az átokverte hegyet, ráadásul egy ilyen elhagyatott, madár se látta helyen, mint ez a rég elfeledett hágó.

- Hágó?! Ez hol hágó? Hát tele van törmelékkel és kiszáradt fákkal az út! – mérgelődött Jakotsu.

Már órák óta haladtak fölfelé és még nem került látószögükbe a gerinc. Bankotsu rendületlenül mászott és vitte bandáját is. Vagyis azok követték – de mi mást tehettek volna. Más menekülési útvonal nem volt. Vagy harc szemtől szembe; vagy át a hegyen. Ami valószínűleg csapda. Be akarják őket keríteni.

Sose futamodtak még meg – de ez a helyzet más. Ekkora túlerőt még elképzelni se tudtak azelőtt. Bankotsu összeszorított foggal tette meg az újabb és újabb lépéseket, fel a hegyre. Az ő felelőssége, ami itt történni fog. Akár harc, akár sikeres menekülés - ami attól még menekülés -, akár halál.

Talán csak az ő fejében motoszkálnak ilyen gondolatok. De ettől még nem lett nyugodtabb. Megtámasztotta vállán kardját, és átlendült a következő szikla fölött.

* * *

A száraz ágak közül előbukkant Renkotsu. Már egy ideje tudták, hogy közeledik, nem tette láthatatlanná jelenlétét, így még a sötét éjszakában is kivehető volt alakja.

A kopasz fáradt, de elszánt arccal jelentette egy fejjel alacsonyabb főnökének:

- Jönnek.

Bankotsu arcán nyoma sem volt a szokásos mosolynak, bár amit mondott nem volt reménytelen.

- Nem vagyunk olyan átkozott helyzetben, mint odalent. Itt nem fér el egy akkora sereg, mint szabad terepen. Lóval nehezebb átvágni a hegyen. Épp ezért az a fontos, hogy távol tartsuk magunkat a kijárt ösvénytől, ahol esélyük lenne gyorsabban haladni és bevágni elénk. Nem tudunk úgy haladni ilyen gyorsaság mellett, hogy ne hagyjunk nyomot, tehát nem tudjuk őket lerázni. Viszont, ha messze vagyunk a kitaposott úttól, nem tudják követni, merre járunk, csak ha mögöttünk jönnek.

- Értjük. Menjünk már, mert ideérnek azok a… - a többit nem lehetett hallani. Suikotsu tovább indult. A többiek is mozgolódni kezdtek, örültek, hogy megint mozgathatják fagyos tagjaikat. Ezzel tulajdonképpen nem ellenezték Bankotsu ötleteit, és őt magát követni. A főnök vetett egy pillantást lefelé, amerről érkeztek. Milyen messze lehetnek? Ha bevárnák őket… Egy ilyen szűk helyen, ha jól rendezi el a csapatot… nyerhetnek.

Megpördült, de mielőtt megtette volna az első lépést beleütközött valamibe.

- Lassan a testtel… Döntsd már el, hogy nézelődsz vagy sietsz, Bankotsu no Ooaniki…

- Jakotsu… - Jakotsu karbafűzött kezekkel állt előtte, tekintetéből szokás szerint nem lehetett kiolvasni semmit. Főnöke arcát figyelte.

- Gondoltam megvárlak. Mintha elkalandoztál volna…

- Az esélyeinket latolgattam.

Jakotsu vállat vont.

- Te döntesz, de tudd meg, hogy ez a valami átengedi az összes hideget! Sőt, bevonzza! – ujjai közé csippentette ruháját és megrázogatta, majd fújt egy nagyot. Lehelete fehér ködpamacsként foszlott szerte. Bankotsu elmosolyodott.

- Egyszerű. Hordjál olyasmit, ami nem csak városi sétára alkalmas.

- Érzéketlen… - motyogta durcásan Jakotsu, majd elindultak egymás mellett felfelé, beljebb a sziklás, rideg környezetbe. Tovább, felfelé.

* * *

A hajnalt csak késve vették észre, mert a hátuk mögül érkezett. Az élettelen környezetben még a világosodó ég is kiábrándítóan hatott. Egy árva csillag sem díszítette a fakuló horizontot, felhők terültek el borongósan a csendben megfáradt zsoldosok fölött.

Legelöl Suikotsu és Renkotsu haladtak, sarkukban a vezér. A sereghajtó a kényelmes léptű Jakotsu volt. Mezítelen lábfeje minduntalan kicsúszott papucsából. A metsző szél egy ideje szüneteltette kínzását, így a libabőrök visszahúzódtak lábszáráról.

Menet közben az eget figyelte, ha épp nem a lába elé kellett néznie. Hátrapillantott válla felett, majd megtorpant. Mintha egy apró moccanást látott volna… Nem lehet.

Állt, egyik kezét ruhájában nyugtatta, ott egy-két fokkal melegebb lévén, de a másikat kardja markolatára helyezte. A járatlan ösvényre hunyorított. Közel s távol sehol semmi.

- Látsz valamit? – a kérdéssel egy időben Bankotsu hatalmas kardja fúródott a szikár földbe Jakotsu lába mellett. A szólított félig kihúzta tokjából kardját meglepetésében, de még időben tudatosult benne, hogy nem ellenséggel van dolga.

- Csak képzelődhettem… - Jakotsu nem akarta bevallani, hogy valószínűleg a fáradtság teszi. Indulás előtt sem aludt valami sokat, és azelőtt sem vitte túlzásba a pihenést. Bankotsu megtekintette az ösvényt, majd kardjára támaszkodott és felnézett Jakotsura, aki fázósan visszadugta kezét kimonója alá.

- Nem fogunk egy hamar megpihenni – mondta a hidegtől kipirult arcú Bankotsu, mintha kitalálta volna Jakotsu gondolatait.

Jakotsu tekintete megállapodott a kék szemeken. Erőt merített belőle. Az ő titkos erőforrása. Elúszott valami a szeme előtt. Ráfókuszált. A következő valami Bankotsu mellett lebegett.

- …Hó?

Az első hópelyhek Bankotsu ébenfekete hajára ültek rá. A két zsoldos ismét az ég felé fordult. Ritkásan, de…

- Havazik – jelentette ki Bankotsu. Jakotsu egy pillanatig megbabonázva nézte a kényelmesen hulló pelyheket, amik úgy estek, mintha mi se történt volna – és épp ezzel ébresztettek nyugtalanságot.

Feljebbről, a sor elejéről cifra, üvöltős káromkodást hallottak Suikotsu ideges hangján mely a hóra, és annak felmenőire vonatkozott. Egymásra pillantottak és felnevettek egy fél percre.

- Mi a franc van ott hátul? Jöttök már, vagy odafagytatok?

Mukotsu felszólítására megindultak előre, rohamléptekkel beérték a csapatot. Bankotsu az élre vágott és újult erővel, emelt fejjel vezette tovább társait a hajnali, havas ködbe burkolózó, fehér hegygerinc felé. A hó, még mindig tudomást sem véve róluk sűrűsödő pelyhekben esett.

* * *

A haladás egészen körülményessé vált, de a zsoldosok nem álltak meg. Lassan, de állandó tempóval haladtak. A hóréteg hamar megvastagodott, bokáig gázoltak benne. A szél is felerősödött, majdhogynem hóviharban törtettek előre. Sokak orrát pirosra csípte a hideg, mások szája lilás árnyalatot öltött és időnként a fogak is összekoccantak.

Csak néha váltottak egy-két szót, máskülönben a haladásra figyeltek.

Suikotsu már kifogyott a szitkokból. Renkotsu ökölbe szorított kézzel menetelt, sajnálta, hogy a tűz túl meleg ahhoz, hogy befújja vele magát. Kyoukotsu a hasát fájlalta, Mukotsu pedig a lábát a sok sétától. Ginkotsu nem szólalt meg; vagy nagyon elgondolkozott, vagy csak nem akarta tovább rontani a helyzetet – ki tudja. Mindenki túlságosan el volt foglalva a saját gondjaival ahhoz, hogy megkérdezze; vele mi van. Bankotsu néha egy-egy lelkesítő megjegyzést tett, de nem sok sikert aratott vele, így lemaradt és Jakotsuval ketten zárták a sort.

Jakotsu derekasan tűrt – Bankotsu is megállapította, hogy ő viseli a leglengébb öltözetet, mégsem reklamál. Bankotsu sem szereti a nyavalygást. Azért Jakotsu is tudja, mikor fogja be a száját.

A hó megült a kardján, így Bankotsu megrázta a termetes fegyvert. Jakotsu a szeme sarkából odapillantott, majd hirtelen felcsillant a szeme. Lehajolt az út szélére. Főnöke még mindig a fegyverét söprögette. Jakotsu gyorsan és észrevétlenül érzéketlenre fagyott tenyerei közé lapátolt egy kis havat és egy labdát gyúrt belőle. Mikor Bankotsu feléje fordult – a kis főnök képébe vágta a rögtönzött ágyúgolyót.

Bankotsu kitörölte a havat a szeméből, majd ledobta kardját és rávetette magát egy hóbuckára. Jakotsu odaszaladt hozzá.

- Mi lenne, ha inkább őket céloznánk meg? – mutatott a már előrébb járó társaságra – Ketten úgy elverjük őket, mint a pinty!

Bankotsu lassan bólintott, majd elmosolyodott.

- Rendben. De akkor sem úszod meg, ami jár – Bankotsu alaposan megfürdette Jakotsut, hogy csak úgy prüszkölt. Mikor elengedte szorításából, és az áldozat levegőt is kapott, gyorsan készítettek néhány hógolyót és siettek a többiek után, akik egy kanyarban megvárták őket. Az első hógolyó Renkotsu mellvértjén csattant, a második Kyoukotsu hasán.

- Mi nyerünk, ha csak álltok ott bambán – jegyezte meg Jakotsu kihívó mosollyal egy golyót dobálgatva. Bankotsu Renkotsu felé dobott egyet, aki erre már elvetődött és belefogott a visszavágó megkezdésébe.

Perceken belül ádáz hócsatába bonyolódtak. Felfrissítette a zsoldosokat az állandó gyaloglásból egy kis izgalom és jókedv. Bár nem mindenki örült neki, ha megfürdették amúgy is hideg orcáját a hóban. Rejtőzködtek, hátba támadtak, dobtak, menekültek, kiáltoztak. A hegy néma hódunyhája, mely eddig kedvüket szegte, most megtelt kurjantásokkal, nevetéssel és átkokkal. Zajos népek bolygatták meg az örök hideg, tél, és halál világát.

* * *

Muszáj volt megállniuk. Suikotsu iszonyatos kínokat élt át. Feküdt a hóban, szitkait csak ordításai szakították félbe. Fogta a fejét, összeszorított szemmel vergődött. Bankotsu a vállánál szorította a földre, Renkotsu mögötte állt készenlétben. Jakotsu, Mukotsu és Kyoukotsu némán fagyoskodtak, míg Ginkotsu járőrözött.

Meg kellett már állniuk, mert még az ő teherbírásuk is véges volt. Jakotsu például legszívesebben lefeküdt volna aludni. De valószínű, hogy akkor azonnal megfagy. Inkább leguggolt és dörzsölgetni kezdte lábszárait. Nem érzett saját érintéséből semmit. Összeszorította ajkait. Ez így… nem lesz jó…

Suikotsu üvöltései harsogtak a fényes, fehér délutánban. Bankotsu csitítgatta érvekkel, pofonnal, megpróbálta őt túlkiabálni, de nem ért el eredményt.

Renkotsu egyre inkább aggódva pislogott körbe. Nem tágított a rossz előérzete. Főnöke vállára helyezte piros kezét.

- Majd én elintézem. Jobb lenne továbbmenni. Mást nem igen tehetünk. Ilyen állapotban már nem tudunk harcolni velük…

Bankotsu szó nélkül felkelt és átadta az arcát a hóba fujtó Suikotsut a másodfőnöknek, aki egy jól irányzott ökölcsapással elnémította a férfit.

- Na, most valakinek hoznia kell… - morogta Renkotsu, bár a fejében az járt; miért nem hagyják inkább itt.

Bankotsu ezalatt végignézett bandáján. Mindenkinek elege volt. És… Renkotsunak igaza van. Nem provokálhatnak szándékosan harcot… mert le vannak gyengülve. Tovább kell menni. Meddig még…? Hol a vége ennek az útvesztőnek?...

- Ooaniki! – Ginkotsu közeledett sietve. Bankotsu előtt megtorpant és szenvtelenül, de felkészülve jelentette:

- Szemből jönnek.

Tekintetek villantak – mindenkié mástól. Jelen volt aggodalom, izgalom és düh is. Jakotsu felpattant és előhúzta kardját, lerázta csuklóját.

- Jöjjenek csak! Keservesen megbánják még, hogy felszorítottak minket erre a nyomorult hegyre!

Bankotsu a földön heverő fegyveréhez sétált. Felemelte, lerázta róla a tokot, és megpörgette a hatalmas kardot feje felett.

- Készen vagytok?

Mukotsu keze ügyébe helyezte büdös keverékei egyikét, Kyoukotsu összeütötte ökleit, Renkotsu megszorította flaskáját, Ginkotsu végigpillantott oldalán, a fűrészfogú tárcsákon, Jakotsu pedig vállára támasztotta kardját, és elmosolyodott. Szóbeli felelet nem hangzott el. Megjelentek az első katonák a hószőnyeg másik felén.

Jakotsu mozdult elsőként; kardja lendülete széles halált hozott, meleg vér locsolta fel a havat, mely elolvadt terhe alatt.

- Csak így tovább! Pusztuljatok!

Mint egy kezdő vezényszóra, megindult a küzdelem. A Shichinintai nem hódol be.

Üvöltések szelték át a hideg levegőt, kardok fémes csattanása visszhangzott. Ropogott a hó.

Pillanatok. Csak ennyi maradt.

Bankotsu átadta magát a harc élvezetének; de minduntalan megzavarta valami. Társai kiáltásai, és egy-egy újabb katona valamelyik oldalról. Sosem akarnak elfogyni?!

Minden olyan követhetetlenül gyorsan történt; lendítette kardját, három ember hullott a hóba betört koponyával, maguk alá temetve másik kettőt. Bankotsu talpa épp leért a földre, mikor egyszerre hatan vetették rá magukat. Valaki ki is gáncsolhatta, amit meg sem érzett zsibbadó lábszárán. Térdre esett. Meglódította kardját maga körül – nem engedi el, sosem!

Alkarjába fájdalom nyilallt, megpróbálta visszahúzni kezét, de az nem engedelmeskedett. Meglepetten kapta oda tekintetét – már nem volt kezében a kard. Bankotsu észlelte, hogy egy nyílvessző áll ki a karjából. Ujjai nem mozdultak. Egy katona vérző arccal állt mellette.

Egy fél pillanat kérdése volt, mire felfogta, már összekötözték a kezét hátul, és a vállára nehezedtek, nehogy felpattanjon; valamint egy kard éle simult a nyakához – de ez már mit sem jelentett, hiszen alig érezte ebben a repesztő téli hidegben.

Ennyi volt tehát a harc. Most már volt ideje körülnézni – de ebben sem volt semmi köszönet. A történések még mindig gyorsan peregtek. Suikotsu fejét látta a hóban hemperegni, magányosan, majd Mukotsu mozdulatlan testét érte egy rúgás, amitől az egy másodpercre megelevenedett és bumfordi hasára fordult. A következőnek egy fém állkapcsot látott elszállni a magasba. Összeszorította a száját. Csuklóin érezte a vér melegségét; szoros volt a kötél.

Renkotsu méltatlankodó ordítást hallatott. A félholt másodfőnököt három ember cipelte Bankotsu elé, aki gyűlölködő szemekkel figyelte ténykedésüket. Renkotsu még kinyitotta szemeit, de már nem ellenkezett.

- Ezt érdemlitek, ördögfattyak! Ha lehetne, akkor százszor tenném meg veletek! – kiáltotta a dühtől hörögve az egyik katona, és pengéjét Renkotsu lapockájába döfte. A férfi tekintete tágra nyílt. A kard még kétszer hatolt erőteljesen hús és csont közé. A harmadik döfésre már nem is vonaglott a test.

Bankotsu tekintete villámokat szórt.

Felfigyelt egy elhulló katonára, aki majdnem az orra előtt dőlt el, pontosan Renkotsu mellé. Mintha felkaszabolták volna. Jellegzetes süvítő hang csapta meg a fülét.

Jakotsu, nem messze tőle, szemmel láthatóan utoljára lendítette meg fegyverét; egy ügyes támadó a hátába vágta kardját. Jakotsu megbotlott és előreesett. A hóban landolván, vért köhögve jegyezte meg, miközben teketória nélkül lefogták és sebtében megkötözték a kezét:

- Jó célzás…

Bankotsu véres csuklójában, arcában, csonttá fagyott, zsibbadó végtagjaiban érezte dühét lobogni. Szíve dörömbölt az elfojtott haragtól. Majdnem vicsorgott kínjában.

Jakotsu rápillantott. Pár méter választotta el őket, de mintha semmi sem lett volna közöttük. Jakotsu úgy mosolygott rá, mintha a tornácon ülnének egy pohárka szakéval a kezükben. „_Ooaniki, ez megint egy jó muri volt!_"

Fém szisszent, és egy fej hullott tompán a hóba. Bankotsu előtt villózott a világ. A fájdalomtól érzéketlenné lett csuklója, bőre, lába és bensője…

Eltávolodott a nyakától a penge. A vihar előtti csend. Azzal a különbséggel, hogy ő most kárörvendő kacagást hallott.

_Talán most azt hiszitek nyertetek…_

Sötétség.


End file.
